


Keep Testing Me

by notdeadjack (PerpetualPerversions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Fanart, Flirting, M/M, Sparring, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualPerversions/pseuds/notdeadjack
Summary: (Fan Art) When sparring with Lance, Keith goes for a triangle choke but it kinda backfires on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago i [wrote a not!fic](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/151573516473/all-i-want-is-a-fic-where-keith-is-crushing-so) about Keith crushing super hard on Lance (and Lance knows this because Keith blurted it out) and all this makes sparring a bit of a trial because Lance really enjoys testing how much he can get away with before Keith's blush reaches all the way down into his shirt and he scrambles away.

**Author's Note:**

> \o/
> 
> also [posted on my tumblr](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/151882573508/remember-that-notfic-i-wrote-a-while-back-yeah-i) if you want to come yell at me there


End file.
